It's a Brand New Year
by Rosalie Maeko
Summary: After waking up together on New Years and not knowing what had happened, Castle and Beckett brace themselves for the start of a growing relationship. Castle&Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Castle fic so be gentle with me. :-)**

**This is an account of New Years. Anything after 'Cuffed' in the series is not canon because I don't think I can merge the story to the rest of the series.**

**I do not own Castle, the characters or the settings. I only own my imagination.**

**Enjoy. :)**

Kate Beckett tried to think of something she hated more than the sound of her phone ringing when she had a hangover. She groped around under the pillow for her phone and pulled it out to find it dark and blank. Her phone wasn't ringing but the noise was getting louder. Someone's phone was ringing.

She heard a grunt from behind her and froze.

_Oh no._ She thought to herself. She did not need to wake up with a stranger to start of the new year. She hadn't done that in years.

She slowly rolled over and cracked one eye open. And there he was, with his boyish hair tossed up and his mouth slightly open, emitting a faint snore and one hand across his bare chest.

_Bare. Oh shit. She was completely naked except for her black bra, that she was determined never to take off in front of anyone. Alone with the bullet wound, there was a long scar alone her right breast from the __incision during surgery. It never healed neatly and according to the doctor, it was because her ribs had to be separated so much with a retractor during the operation.._

Beckett sprang up, clutching her bed sheet to her chest.

Her eyes scanned the room. She was in her own bed, to her relief. Though the person laying beside her was someone she swore she would never allow into her bed, no matter how much she wanted it. He clouded her judgement like whiskey, made her foolish like vodka and taste like rum.

_Tasted like rum?_ She thought to herself getting carried away. She blushed at her thoughts, creeping out of the bed and jumping over to her dressing gown on the back of the door. She couldn't remember last night but managed to recall what he tasted like. Or maybe she had just made it up. _Could a person taste like rum? Could Castle taste like rum._

She didn't hear the shift in the bed as Castle sat up.

She couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this. She was a responsible cop, not an idiot who went around sleeping with co-workers. Though, it was him... She couldn't help but feel a million and one different emotions when it came to him. He saved her life so many times, he protected her, he cuddled her when they thought they would die in a freezer, he kissed her. A decoy kiss, but it felt real. She knew his heart was in it.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, detective." came a gruff voice, tainted by an obscene amount of alcohol on his throat.

Beckett span around, holding her dressing gown to her chest, successfully pulling it on without flashing Castle with anything else.

"Castle, you definitely did it this time!" she snapped, admitting to her self that she was a bit too harsh on him.

"Kate, I..." he was lost for words and but looked hurt. He fell back against the pillow and threw his arm over his eyes. "I can't remember much... it's all blurry. But hey, at least we aren't handcuffed this time"

"Efficient. I can't recall much either." Beckett frowned.

"There were too many mixers..."

"And way too much champagne."

"I wonder what my tab has gone up to..." Castle looked at the ceiling. They drank all night long, himself, Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Ryan's Fiance, Jenny. He saw Beckett shift awkwardly, closing her dressing gown tighter.

"Castle, did we um... y'know..." Kate sat down on the edge of the bed awkwardly, taking her phone again and crossing her legs. Castle leaned over the bed and found her waste bin.

"That depends." Castle said, putting the bin back down.

"On what?"

"Your choice of contraception." Castle half smiled, seeing Kate's dressing gown loosened almost enough to reveal her bra-clad breasts.

Kate let out a groan and pulled a pillow to her and buried her face in it.

"We were in the Old Haunt... ringing up a nice tab."

"I'm trying to think" Beckett mumbled through the pillow. "We were counting down to midnight..."

"We kissed at midnight?" Castle asked hopefully. He was a romantic at soul, and quite a cheesy one.

"No..." Beckett looked at him.

"Oh," Castle's face dropped but his brow furrowed.

"You were getting drinks, a barmaid tried to kiss you when the ball dropped on the TV,"

"Did she?"

"I said _tried,_ Castle!"

"We shared a cab... and you got out to say goodbye to you and..."

"YOU KISSED ME!" They both cried at each other.

"What? Me? No it was you!" they spoke again in unison.

"No way, Castle. I tried to turn away but held me against your check and you called me... and then you kissed me."

"I remember me telling you that you were beautiful and hugging you but you reached up to kiss me."

Kate looked away from him, not impressed. She memories were blurred. She recalled both versions and couldn't recall which was true.

Castle sat up on the bed properly. Kate moved when he did, only she moved towards the door, unable to look at him. Her head hurt from her hangover and from her confusion. She had almost made it out the door when Castle spoke.

"You're acting like this is a bad thing, Beckett. Like it's one of your cases, trying to solve it before someone else gets hurt!" He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled on his boxers and trousers in one go and found his short.

"Castle, this messed up things," Kate half-shouted before leaving and taking refuge behind the locked door of her bathroom. She turned on the shower and sat on the floor of her tub letting the hot water soak her. She held her knees to her chest and let out a low sob when she heard her front door of her apartment slam shut.

**This was short but I didn't want to bore you all with ramblings.**

**I haven't written in a while, it will take a bit of practice but put feeling back into it.**

**If my chapters are short, there will be more of them. I get bored of writing one long chapter. It cost me so many stories on other accounts.**

**LilyPetal**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I could get this chapter up so quick! I'm in the middle of my exams so I should really be pouring over maths questions but I need a break from pretending to study. Thanks to everyone who favourited (that's so not a word, right?) me, or my story or alerted! I don't think I've ever woken up to 34 emails before! And thank you Rosie 85 and lv2bnsb for the reviews! It means a lot! I hate big long Author Notes so I'm just gonna go stop typing now!  
>Enjoy chapter 2! <strong>

Kate has never been so happy to hear her phone ring. Hungover still but she now had a distraction. If it was a case she could escape from her own mind for a few hours, or maybe a few days. She had roamed around her apartment for a while, not realising it was quite so early when she woke up to find Castle beside her. After she showered she, dressed and took a couple of aspirin for her pounding head aches. She took a few minutes on the couch, trying to remember everything about last night. She remembered their kiss, though it seemed more mutual then her first memory of it.

She almost dived for her phone when she heard it buzz on the arm of the couch.

"Beckett," she answered, getting up from the sofa.

"Beckett, we've got a case. I need you down at the Fashion Institute of Technology. Esposito and Ryan are on their way."

"I'll be there as soon as."

"Don't take too long, detective."

"Yes, sir,"

Kate hung up and pulled on her boots. She had a pull towards boots. It raised her height so she could talk eye to eye with the men in the precinct and they did what all high-heels should do; accentuate the best of a woman.

The Fashion Institute of Technology wasn't far from her flat and she didn't trust herself to drive with her head pounding and her car was left at the precinct from the night before. She picked up a coffee on the way and made it to the Institute to find the place swarmed in squad cars. She made her way to Esposito who was standing outside the front, trying to keep the photographers back.

"Hey Esposito," Beckett called as she made her way into the building. She winced against the bright and white hallways. The brightness strained her eyes and she could hardly remove her sunglasses without her eyes burning under the light.

"Well well, someone is hungover!" Esposito laughed.

"You have no idea!" Beckett rolled her eyes before taking a sip of coffee.

"So what did you and Castle do when me and Lanie left?" Esposito asked, quite innocently though it caused Beckett to choke on her coffee slightly.

"What made you think we did anything?" she tried to sound normal but her voice caught in her throat.

"I only asked."

"Who's the vic today, Esposito?"

"Amanda Shorthall. Former model, Lecturer here at the school. She was found... well come on in." Esposito led Beckett up the stairs and into a room on the first floor. They entered the room which took Beckett to surprise. She was half expecting another bright, white room but found, to her relief, that it was quite dark. A long one wall, there were pictures pinned up, photographs and magazine clippings. Then on the adjacent wall, there were sketches and material pinned to the wall. The curtains, which were almost fully closed, waved slightly with the draft.

"Well hello, you!" A voice came from the other side of the room. Lanie emerged from behind the desk where she was kneeling down.

"Lanie, what can you tell me about the victim?"

"She's dead. You however, are not so you can tell me what happened to you last night."

"Nothing happened. Please, the victim."

"Ryan told me you left with Castle. It couldn't have been nothing!"

"Lanie!" Beckett snapped. "Not now! I'm hungover and hungry and the are CSU guys everywhere!"

Beckett went to where Lanie was standing and looked at the woman. She looked tall, blond and well dressed with dark bruises around her neck.

"Jeeze sorry. Out victim was strangled, most likely. There are ligature marks around her neck but no prints. The guy wore woollen gloves, I think. There are fibres all over her."

"Could they have been her gloves or coat?"

"I doubt it, the fibres are mainly on her collar, arm and buttocks."

"Was she raped?"

"Doesn't look like it. Her clothes are in tact but I'll let you know more when I'm at the lab."

"Esposito implied this was more than just a strangling."

"Yeah, look at this." Lanie pulled up the victims shirt to reveal intricate swirls and lines, making up a large pattern Beckett did not recognise as anything she had ever seen before.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea, but I think it was painted on with fabric ink. I don't think she did it herself. The ink is on the inside of her jumper so the killer may have painted it post-mortem."

"Thanks," Beckett walked away from Lanie and towards the window. She opened the curtains a bit more and pressed on the window. It easily swung open, the latch wasn't closed. Beckett leaned further to the window, looking out to the street, squinting against the sun.

"Esposito!" she called. Esposito joined her, notepad in hand. "I want that camera across the street. This window was open, may have been an entry or exit route."

"On it," Esposito said, leaving the room.

Beckett took five minutes to just stare out of the window. She couldn't stop thinking about that morning. Mostly because she felt she screwed everything up. She had accepted she felt very strongly for Rick Castle but she also know she couldn't fit a relationship with him into her life when she was still very wary that there was someone out there who killer her mother and tried to kill her. Over the past few years she hasn't been able to hold a relationship with anyone together. Demming was to close. He was always around and as much as she liked it, it unnerved her too. It was like he always had his eyes on her and was pressuring her. Josh was amazing. He was a surgeon, saving people's lives, saving _her_ life at one point but he was overbearing when she was healing. He kept her under his watch if he wasn't working and kept calling if he was.

Castle was different. He was always there but he made things fun. He lit up a bad scenario and managed to unravel the most bizarre of cases. She appreciated having him around and she also knew that if he wasn't around, neither would she. She would have been shot, frozen or eaten by a tiger. But Castle never let that happen. He always had her back like a good partner should.

Yet waking up beside him didn't give her the satisfaction she thought it would. She didn't want to to happen that way, in a drunken mess that she would forget. She wanted it to be right, though nothing went her way whenever Castle was involved.

Beckett was snapped out of her day dreams by Lanie sneaking up beside her, pulling her gloves off.

"Sorry for biting your head off. I'm just trying to figure a few things out."

"Is a certain writer included in these few things?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to share?"

"Not yet. I need to understand everything first." Beckett turned and strode out of the room and hailed the first cab she could. She didn't know how she was going to approach this, she just knew she had to.

**I'm really not sure how I am going to do this... Hmmm... Let's just see how it goes!**

**LilyPetal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I intended on making this two separate chapters but felt the first half would just be nonsense. Sorry it has been a while, Christmas and New Years has been stressful and hellish and so has been my boyfriend/ex-boyfriend/Idontknow.**

**Enjoy. :)**

Rick Castle stormed into his loft and slammed the door behind him, frowning a moment later hoping he didn't wake Alexis or his mother. He was pissed. Seriously pissed. He was waiting to wake up beside Beckett for so long now, but when it happened, it didn't go as planned. Both times.

He was passed fantasising about the day they were drugged and cuffed together; but he dreamt of what could happen if they were in a real bed together and not held hostage.

However on New Years morning, when he had awoken beside the most beautiful woman he knew and it all went belly-up. He didn't understand what had changed. She seemed okay, almost happy and content but she suddenly changed her mind and made everything such a bad occurrence.

Castle roamed sulked around his flat, tried to watch TV, sleeping on the sofa, he even tried writing but two hours later and when that failed, tried to play Angry Birds but when Alexis came down the stairs two hours later, she found her father sitting in the kitchen with a display of ice cream tubs, whipped cream cans and Jello along with an assortment syrup toppings.

"Dad? You're up early, and binging." Alexis commented as she dug through the fridge and pulling out eggs. Her father didn't answer. She turned around to see him squeezing his head in his hands with a scrunched up face. Alexis smiled at him. "Brain freeze? It's way too early for ice cream, Dad."

"There was a time you begged me for ice cream in the morning!" Castle finally answered, taking in deep breaths trying to rid his head of the pain. He opted for a shoot of chocolate syrup, which was considerable warmer than ice cream and helped relieve the brain-freeze.

"Maybe when I was six," she laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"You're having chocolate and ice cream this early. Something must be wrong."

"It's nothing Alexis... Really, I can't talk to you about this."

"I don't see why not. Is it about Beckett?"

"How did you know?" Castle half asked, though he knew how intuitive his daughter was.

"Last time I caught you eating ice cream for breakfast, she hasn't called you in six weeks."

"Something like that. How was your new years?"

"It was great, Chelsea and I went to her cousin Adam's party. I texted you about that last night. And I called you when I got in this morning."

"This _morning?"_ Castle let down his ice cream tub, hoping she wouldn't notice how he almost dropped it, along with his jaw.

"I would have stayed the night like I planned but Chelsea and her boyfriend... abandoned me." Alexis cracked her eggs into a jug and began to whisk furiously. "And I asked her not to but she told me off, saying I was no fun and if I was jealous. She said I should go get any of the guys downstairs hand I wouldn't feel so left out,"

Castle dropped his spoon. "Alexis, please don't tell me..."

"Dad, no! I left then. I got a cab home. I didn't know anybody else at the party except Chelsea and Adam and he was playing Host so I could barely talk to him.

"I see... why not just introduce yourself to people?"

"I was uncomfortable. Most of them were drunk and kept... leaning on me. I had to leave.

"That's m'girl." Castle smiled. If he was proud of one thing, it was raising a daughter who did _not_ have the same intentions he did when he himself was that age.

"So, dad, you and Beckett?" Alexis pushed.

"I think she hates me now," Castle muttered, recalling her tone when she told him it should never have happened.

"Beckett couldn't hate you."

"She probably really dislikes me then."

"I think you could do with some sleep,"

"No sleep. If I sleep now, my hangover will probably kick in. what are you doing today?"

"I have homework to get through for next term. If I want to get into a god school, I need to get as many credits as I can."

"You never seize to amaze me, pumpkin," Castle stood up and kissed Alexis on the head. "But you really need to give yourself a holiday sometimes."

"I can have a holiday when I graduate." she smiled before returning up to her room carrying a plate of scrambled eggs. Castle didn't even notice that she had finished cooking her eggs, or that she had even started.

Castle hid in his office for the remainder of the morning trying to give himself a cognitive interview with his blurred memories. He had seen people relive moments ten or twenty years ago on TV. Surely he would piece together things that happened just short of twelve hours ago, he though. More came back to him but he wasn't sure how he felt it. It wasn't until he heard a knocking at the door, that he the comforts of his desk chair.

He brought his dressing gown around tighter himself, making a mental note to turn the heating on when he got rid of whoever was at the door. He wasn't in the mood for company and just wished to mope around for longer. Maybe until his mother got home so he wouldn't have to cook for himself.

Castle pulled open the heavy doors and probably would have jumped in shock if his reaction time hadn't seriously been diminished. Kate Beckett was the last person he though he'd see after what happened that morning.

"Kate..."

"Look, don't say anything Castle, I just want to say I'm sorry for reacting like that this morning. I just... I'm not comfortable not knowing what I've done or haven't done. I think I'd like to have remembered it." Kate blushed red, something Castle had rarely seen. Kate Beckett doesn't blush, and certainly not for him. It made her feel like she was showing too much and learned to control the rush to blood to her cheeks.

"Kate, we di-"

"No, I said don't talk." Kate walked into the loft, sidestepping Castle. She paged for a moment before looking at him again. "I figured if we were to sleep together, it would mean something and we wouldn't be stuck wondering..."

"But we-"

"Castle, you're not helping! I just want to say that I'm-"

"We didn't sleep together!" his voice was almost at a shout but not quite loud enough. "I mean, we did, we slept but we didn't have sex."

"Wha- why-how? Explain, please,"

"I remember now. We got back to yours.. and we were cold and I said we should huddle like we did in the freezer.."

"... but with no clothes on..."

"And then yes, we were fooling around but I saw no.."

"You said no?" Kate looked as if someone had just lit the bulb floating above her head and smacked her in the face with it.

"Yeah..." Castle crossed the room to the thermostat in the kitchen and turned the heating on, hoping it would not take long.

"Why?"

"Because we were drunk?"  
>"Is that not your forté? Bedding the drunk damsels?"<p>

"I've known you three years, Kate. One, you are no damsel. Two, I know by now you don't have one night stands. I didn't want it to me that way between us... If you sleep with me, you'd want to remember it,"

"And there it is, the cocky Rick emerging from the sweet Rick." Kate ducked her head for a moment, trying to suppress a smile. She followed him to the kitchen and took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"He's always there, but I usually have to hide him away for misbehaving." Rick almost chortled but held it in, hoping not to anger Kate.

"So what did you mean this morning by my choice in contraception?"

"I didn't know if you were already... y'know protected or not."

"I know the rumours and you're reputation..."

"Hey, I'm clean!" Castle defended himself. "Coffee?"

"I've had two, already, but thanks. Y'know, I don't think I've ever woken up naked with a guy and suddenly felt so rejected."

"I'm not an idiot, Kate. You told me already you need time and you know I'll wait. I wasn't going to take advantage of your intoxication." Castle couldn't look at Kate for that moment. He concentrated on his coffee machine as he talked. "As much as it kills me not to take you into my arms whenever I see the slightest glimmer of tears in your eyes, I remind myself that you still haven't dealt with certain aspects of your life... and you carry a gun."

Kate couldn't speak. She was shocked Castle thought this far into it without ever saying it before. He was still waiting on her but it would be a long wait.

"If I could help I would, but you have to do this on your own," he finished. Kate heard him sniff slightly, like you do when your eyes water but no tears form.

While Castle fiddled with the coffee powers and water, Kate stayed silent, trying to pluck up the courage to speak again.

"I... remember." Kate said plainly, looking at her hands folded on the counter.

"I thought you drank too much to remember," he smiled to himself, hoping she heard the friendly rise in his voice.

"No I... I remember being shot." there was a long silence, broken by the sound of the coffee machine spurting hot steam onto Castle's hand, where it was carelessly frozen with the rest of him. "I remember it all... I remember standing there, I remember the sound of the gunshot and I remember my skin breaking, my head hitting the ground and thinking, _close you're eyes, Katie, and I won't look dead_ and then I remember your voice..."

"You told you me didn't remember..."

"I didn't. Not really, but I do now. After I got out of hospital, I spend a couple months in my dad's cabin. When there is no TV, you have a lot of time to think."

"Do you remember... what I..."

"Yes." Kate didn't notice her eyes swell up with tears until her vision was blurred. "And I'm sorry I lied. I needed to... to remember what it meant to be alive again after almost dying. I needed to forget about being a cop and concentrate on being a person. I remember thinking _'Katie, if you can't say it back now, you better survive to tell him later,'_ and I remember thinking that your face wouldn't be the worst thing to see before dying... "

"I wish I could have did something..."

"You did, Castle. When the boys told me you were here working the case... it affirmed me that I wasn't going to be coming back to the team without you by my side. I need you in the _Twelfth, _just as much as I need Esposito and Ryan._"_

Castle finally turned around to Kate and saw the tears. He waned to reach out, hold her and kiss the tears away, telling her he'd always be there. But he wasn't sure if he could keep the promise. He was sure he'd love her for years to come but Castle woke up every day telling himself to make the most of it, as it could be his last.

"I wanted to be there for you in any way possible. I was ready to empty my entire summer schedule to help you recover... but instead you ignored me,"

"You got to finished the book,"

"I had to distract myself, Kate. It was hard, you know, writing about Nikki kicking butt when I didn't even know how you were doing, or if you were getting better or where you were!"

"Dad took dibs on taking care of me. He said he owed me one." Kate couldn't take her eye's off Castle but it pained her to look at him. "Rick... I need you. I need you to have my back,"

"You know I'll always have your back,"

"And I need you to help me deal with my problems. I can't fight a war on my own." she stood up from her chair and walked around to where Castle was standing.

He rose his hand to her neck, gently massaging under her ear lobe. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him but instead she wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him. Rick would always be there for 'Tough Kate'. He would always have her back, whether it was at the murder board, or at a crime scene or taking someone down, he'd always be there. But more importantly, he'd be there for the 'Vulnerable Kate', the one who needed a hug when she didn't know what else to say or how to show her feelings, the one who hid behind her cop exterior and was in need of someone to love her as much as she would love him.

Castle kissed the top of Kate's head and held onto her as she shook. He felt their bodies fitting together comfortable, her face buried in his neck.

Their moment was broken by the sound of Kate's phone ringing. She pulled away, wiping her eyes with jacket sleeve and clearing her through.

"Beckett," she said into the phone as she answered it. She heard a mumbling through the phone that sounded like Ryan. "Good work. I'll be at the precinct in about an hour... _personal_ business, Ryan." she hung up and pocketed her phone.

"I should go. There's another case and they found a suspect."

"You said an hour," Castle almost moaned, hoping she'd stay.

"I have to see someone." Beckett explained, but she saw the look on Castle's face. "My doctor. I still need check ups. It's only been six months since..."

"Six months... feels longer."

"Feels less." Kate retorted, though he lived through it differently. "I expect to see you at the precinct in an hour." Kate let herself out of the apartment. Castle sighed in relief, not fully understanding what just happened.

He was glad she came by. She didn't seem upset with him rejecting her last night, in his mind it was the honourable thing to do. He hoped she felt the same.

**Hello again, my pretties. I just want to say that there is probably going to be a lot of culture differences in this story. I'm Irish and as much as I try to think like a New Yorker, I fail, miserably. For example, I used the word Jello or Jell-O as I sometimes see it spelt. We call Jello: Jelly. And Jelly is Jam here. Oh and we spells things with U. Like honourable and colour and rumour.**

**I'm doing science in college and will be looking at forensics next semester, which starts in two weeks so I plan to look at every aspect in the lives of those in the Twelfth. I am very excited about my new subject.**

**LilyPetal**


	4. Chapter 4

**My upmost apologies for the wait. I am just back into college a week now and it was hard to readjust after being without lectures for almost 6 weeks! Here is a few scenes on the night of out favourite Irish cop's wedding.**

Castle and Beckett haven't spoken about their 'relationship' since the afternoon she broke down crying in his kitchen. Their lives were busy with cases and helping Ryan with the wedding. Well, helping Ryan relax from the pressure Jenny was putting him under from the wedding. She had him reduced to a died of green goop that made Beckett's stomach turn at the sight of it. They hadn't time to act upon their feelings or even talk about it. Beckett was able to block it all out until she was spinning in circles, being lifted in the air, and more importantly slow dancing in Rick Castles arms. She had promised Esposito her hand in a dance if he failed in bringing a date but he was rekindling his relationship with Lanie in the corner. Giving his 'not officially best man but best-friend speech' he couldn't stop looking out over the crowd and to the back where Lanie sat. He lost himself for a moment during his speech, earning a kick in the leg from Kevin.

Beckett knew Rick could dance from their undercover work at the charity event a few years back but she didn't expect him to be so varied in what he could dance to. They jived and waltzed and even went a bit wild when they played Abba's Voulez Vous. She was seriously impressed and almost found it tough to keep up.

"I have to Admit, Castle, you're not a bad date for a wedding," Kate laughed as she span back into Rick's arms.

"And you, Kate, are a fantastic wedding date," he smiled back, their eyes locked. Beckett's mind froze and rushed at the same time. Every time her eyes meet his, her heart dances and her stomach flutters and her brain shuts down while trying to go into hyper-drive. It happened many times before but she could never explain it. She hated awkward silences and avoided the silence lingering.

"Drink?" she asked, removing herself from his arms and gesturing towards the bar.

"Definitely." he smiled, pulling Kate's arm to link his.

"You are really having fun with this wedding date thing," Kate laughed, gently lacing her hand around his arm to rest near his wrist.

"Of course I am. Kevin's cousin Michael hasn't taken his eyes off of you all evening. And I've been getting glares?"

"I'm sure your exaggerating, Castle."

"There he is over there," Castle nodded to the end of the long bar where he could see a brown-haired man looking over towards them over his drink. She felt shivers down her spine. He appeared to be far from the gentleman Kevin was.

"I'm not leaving you alone for a second if he's around,"

"I'm a cop, Castle, I can look after myself."

"Cop or no cop, I'm the man in this date and I'm looking after you,"

"Oh Rick, save me, Rick! I'm a poor helpless Damsel in distress with only a gun holstered to my thigh to defend myself!" Kate feigned a high, Disney-princess-like voice and threw her arm across her forehead.

"You've your _gun_ on your leg. Oh I have to see that!" Kate was sure if Castle smiled any wider, he would tear his ears off with his own lips.

"Down, boy," she winked, half laughing while Castle ordered their drinks. "Oh thank God Jenny's parent's are rich and gave them an open bar!" Kate laughed, taking a sip of her drink when it came.

"Actually, this was my wedding gift to them. Except they don't know it yet. They'll just get a receipt with the hotel bill."

"You're paying for a room half full of _Irish_ guys to drink? You must really love Ryan!" Beckett's jaw could have hit the floor.

"It's a gift. They won't know how much it cost... Either will I. I'm just going to hand over my credit card and blame my mother when the bill comes in."

"Sounds like a smart idea. And since it's on you..." Kate turned to the barman who was polishing glasses and called him over. "Can I get two Johnnie Walkers please?"

"You're spoiling yourself," Castle smirked.

"No, Castle, _you_ are spoiling me, like a good date should!" Beckett grinned, relishing in the taste of the whiskey.

It was peaking into the early hours of the morning when Castle was walking Beckett back to her hotel room. After a minor incident with Creepy Michael Ryan, Castle once again, vowed not to leave her side until she was back in the comforts of her own room, that she booked with Lanie. She had abandoned her shoes and walked barefoot alone the red carpet floors of the hotel corridors, fumbling for her key card in her clutch. Castle was carrying her shoes, and holding Beckett by the elbow. They ended up with a bottle of the Johnny Walker whiskey and shared the bottle between them and the bride and groom too, in passing.

"Oh, 234, here it is!" Beckett slid her key card into the slot and waited for it to go green. She pushed the door open, calling out to her friend. "Lanie, are you back already?"

Castle followed her in and flicked on the lights before two sets of screams erupted from the bed across the room.

"Carajo, Vete para la verg,". They heard Esposito mutter.

"Shit, girl, get out of here!" she heard Lanie yell at her. Castle barked out laughing, looking at Esposito and Lanie tangled in bed covers.

Kate stood their frozen for a split second with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat before registering what she was really seeing.

"Oh shit, sorry, Lanie, Espo, I'll eh, just go." Kate said, pushing Castle from the room. Kate pulled the door behind her, slamming it shut before letting out an extremely girlie giggle.

"Castle... Esplanie is back!" she cried, her back rolling down the door. Castle let out a chortle and offered his free hand to lift Beckett up.

"Shhh, they'll hear you!" he laughed.

"They're too busy having sex to hear us!" Kate laughed, taking Castle's hand and pulled herself up. Her hand did not leave Castle's,their fingers clung loosely together as they walked back along the corridor.

"I think we ruined their moment, c'mon," he tugged her back towards the elevator.

"Where will I sleep now?" Kate said, her steps pausing or a moment to look at their hands clasped together. "Would you mind?" she asked him, already fully aware what his answer would be.

"Not at all. I think I have a spare T-shirt with me you can have,"

"Most hotels leave bath robes."

"You got one in L.A!" Castle retorted, pulling Beckett towards the lifts. "I'm on the eight floor."

"Isn't that the executive floor?"

"Yep!" he said, trying not to sound cocky, but in turn, sounded all the more big-headed.

"Oh to be rich..." she muttered, stepping into the elevator.

"Don't try marrying me and killing me for my money. It all goes to Alexis if I die, spouse regardless."

"_All_ of it? What about your mother or ex-wives?"

"Alexis is 18 and she's more sensible that myself, my mother and the two disasters put together! She'll give them what they deserve."

"I won't argue with you there." the elevator 'binged' and the doors opened to the eight floor, where Castle led Beckett to his room.

"I can see it now! My loft turned into acting studio number two!"

"I think the other tenants would love to hear your mother screaming her lungs out in another Shakespeare." she laughed, almost bumping into Castle as he stopped in front of the door.

"Of course. Front row seats! Viola," he said, swiping his card and opening the door for her. The room was huge, coloured in a rusty red and pale gold theme. The large windows looked over New York's skyline, far more spectacular than Beckett had ever seen before.

"Woah, Castle..." she stood amazed. "I could really stay here all night and stare out at that. I've lived in New York my whole life but views like this make me feel like I'm in a brand new city." Kate's smile almost melted Castle into a puddle of goo. Her eyes were soft and alluring while her lips parted perfectly to show her glistening white teeth.

Castle joined her beside the window, closer then he intended but Beckett didn't budge away from him.

"I should get some sleep." She stretched out her arms infront of her then raised them over her head in a yawn.

"You don't have to work, do you?"

"No, the 13th is cleaning up for us but if I don't sleep, my hangover will be worse and the memory loss will be far more severe."

"Sweet. And not so sweet."

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked, turning to Rick.

"The door on the left," Castle pointed to the two doors, one presumably the bedroom, the other being the bathroom.

"Thanks," he watched Beckett as she walked across the lounge and into the bathroom and followed in her direction but turned into his bedroom and pulled his small travel bag from the floor. He pulled out his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt and lay another grey t-shirt out on the bed for Beckett. He changed quickly and packed his suit away into the wardrobe and left the bedroom. He met Beckett back out in the lounge and pointed out the t-shirt to her.

"There's boxers in my bag too, if your want them, in the side pocket."

"Thanks, Rick," Kate smiled softly, making Castle's heart soar. He loved the sound of his name roll of of her tongue and through her lips. "I'm gonna grab a shower," she smiled, taking the clothes from the bedroom and bringing them back into the bathroom.

Castle sat on the sofa and flicked the TV on, trying to drown out the sounds of the shower. It was a reminder that Beckett was in the shower, dripping wet and very very naked. He groaned, readjusting the tightness in his boxers and pulling his t-shirt down lower, hoping Kate wouldn't notice when she re-emerged from the shower. He left a late night infomercial playing on the TV while trying to ignore the thoughts of Beckett washing herself under the hot water.

"Dammit Rick, she won't let your share a bed with her if you're pants are rein-acting the construction of the Empire State Building!" he scolded himself, going to the curtains and pulling them closed. He heard the shower stop and sat himself back down on the sofa, searching for a better show on the TV. He gave up and set it to a radio station playing some sort of slow relaxing music.

He heard the door click open and turned to see Beckett standing at the door in a dressing gown, his grey t-shirt visible underneath.

"What happened to my view?" Kate asked, crossing the room.

"You wouldn't sleep if I left it open and it's your bed time," Castle felt himself sobering up as his eyes dragged over Kate's body, shining slightly from the water but her hair dry, obviously not washed.

"Oh are you going to make me go to bed?" Kate winked, before laughing lightly.

"Do you want me to stay on the couch?" he asked, unsure where the boundaries lay.

"Oh no, Castle, you don't have to. Besides, we've shared a bed before." she smirked. Kate pulled off her dressing gown to reveal her bare legs, only covered slightly by Rick's boxers. "Thanks for the underwear," she giggled, as Rick climbed into the bed. Kate got into the other side of the bed and lay on her side, facing him.

"Thanks for everything, Rick. You've been amazing,"

"Anytime, Kate," he stared at her face properly, unable to take his eyes of of her. Her eye make up had run under her eyes, despite her efforts to remove it and there were a few wet strands hanging down that had escaped the shower cap. "You're so beautiful, Kate Beckett," Castle spoke in almost a whisper as he reached out and took her hand in the bed.

"Rick, you said you wouldn't do anything when we're drunk," Kate went to roll over, she wasn't sure if it was the drink of the joyous feeling inside of her from the wedding that made her want to strip Castle naked and have her way with him, but she knew his mind was thinking the same thing, she couldn't stop herself if he advanced on her.

Castle's arm caught Kate around the middle and held her still, so she wouldn't roll all the way over.

"I'm not trying anything, I just wanted you to know," he said, relaxing his grip.

Beckett's hand trailed to his and lay over it. She turned her head to him and mouthed a 'Thank You' before rolling over, her back to him, but this time, pulling into him so her back was flush against his chest.

Castle inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was Beckett, tainted only slightly by the smell of cheap hotel soap.

"Hey Kate," Rick whispered against her hair.

"Yeah, Rick," she whispered back, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

"I'm really sorry for me, um, against you. It's uncontrollable right now." Rick explained, hoping she wouldn't pull away from him. Instead she wiggled her bum against him for a second.

"Oh, I just thought you stole my gun," she whispered faking an innocent laugh. Castle grinned with a slight laugh, until they both fell into silence and into a sleep keeping each other warm. Kate Beckett has never felt so safe.

**I already have Chapter 5 written, I just haven't been able upload this... I kinda forgot my password...**

**Okay everyone, sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this. I liked writing it. I'm well aware of all the stories about Castle and Beckett getting down and dirty after the wedding but I just don't see them like that yet. We're getting there though.**

**And Irish people I have offended with the drink joke, I'm sure you'll get over it. I'm from Kildare. xD**

**I absolutely hate asking for reviews but I do wish I'd get more. When there are no reviews, I don't feel like continuing on with this.**

**Goodnight,**

**LilyPetal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aghhh I planned to have a chapter up for each episode aired, but I failed. Again. I have one more week of college and then I have my mid-term break and I hope I shall fit some quality writing time in with the laptop. Between Chemistry and Physics study.**

Beckett awoke the next morning feeling utterly peculiar. Her head span when she moved at first but she felt as comfortable as a cat in front of a fire, just as warm too. Rick's arm was still around her waist as it was the day night before. Yet now, she felt what he had apologised about even more.

"Um Rick," he nudged him slightly but he didn't move. "Rick," she elbowed him this time, but again, he just continued snoring away.

"Rick, there are several naked women here to see you!" Beckett almost shouted. At once, Castle's eyes fluttered open, his head raising off of the pillow slightly.

"Where? What?"

Beckett howled with laughter, regretting it immediately. Her stomach couldn't take such violence while empty.

"Castle, can we order breakfast up here," she asked excitedly, her arm folding across her tummy.

Castle fell back onto the pillow, already starting to snore again. "Phone there...," he grumbled. "Pancakes. Bacon. Smoothie." he said slowly, unsure if his stomach could take such appetite.

Castle felt Beckett reach over him and grab the phone. He was very conscious of her chest sliding across his torso as she stretched towards the nightstand. He heard her ordering a few breakfast items before she left his side, and the room. It was certainly chillier without her body acting as a hot water bottle against the January air. He tried to motivate himself to get out of bed but nothing worked.

It was only when he heard the knock on the door, did he lurch himself out of bed. The thought of a pancake dripping in syrups or bacon or chocolate sauce.

"Beckett, I think the breakfast is here!" Rick shouted through the closed bathroom door, hoping she had heard him. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the door, hoping he wouldn't look too bad. He just pulled the door open when he was greeted with a camera flash. And another and another. Three men and a woman were standing in front of the door. The men were holding a camera, a microphone and a large bag while the woman held another mic and a small book. _Reporters, fantastic._ Castle grumbled in his head. He was used to paparazzi by now but they were usually confronting him in book signings or launches or parties, when he had the comfort of looking his best and his eyes covered by sun glasses.

"Mr. Castle, you are staying here on account of a friends wedding, am I correct?" the reporter was small with blond hair, and by her transparent overconfidence, Rick figured she was a rookie trying to reach the gossip column.

"Eh, yeah. How did you find out what room I'm in?"

"And am I correct in saying that you are staying in this room with one of New York's cops, detective Kate Beckett, your inspiration for Nikki Heat?"

"I am not making any further comments. Who told you about this room?" Castle snapped at her before Kate came out of the bathroom and to the door. She stopped as soon as she realised there were far too many people in the hallway for breakfast but before she could turn away, the camera flashed again.

"Did you get that, Jerry?" the woman reporter asked her camera man.

"Got it, Sal," he replied, snapping another as Beckett turned away. Castle closed the door in their faces, knowing his rudeness would be in the papers but not exactly caring. They had just taken a picture of him in pyjamas in a hotel room with Beckett, who was wearing his underwear and t-shirt.

"That's not good," Beckett said, plonking herself on the couch. "I think I should have gotten dressed," she rubbed her stomach in attempt to settle the growls of hunger.

"It wouldn't matter. If you were wearing a snow suit, they'd still make up rumours. I don't get how some people enjoy making other people's lives difficult."

"Really, Castle? You've been making my life difficult for four years." Beckett joked but a mask of seriousness was planted perfectly on her face.

"Ouch, detective, that hurt." Castle clutched his chest, frowning at Beckett. "For that, next time we're at a wedding, you can sleep on the floor,"

"Oh please, I could fight you for the bed and win," Beckett stood up, squaring up to Castle who drew his shoulders back in attempt to look wider and taller.

"Is that a request or a bet?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Beckett was about to answer when another knock on the door came. She strode across the room and pushed Castle out of the way before he could open the door.

Beckett pulled the door open and eyed the bell boy up and down before letting him into the room with the trolley of food. He looked no more than seventeen or eighteen and the uniform looked slightly too large for him.

"Anything else, madam?" he asked Beckett, unable to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, I want the number of your manager, please. NYPD." Beckett held up her badge and stared him down.

"Of course, I'll call up in a moment," he scuttled out of the room, looking terrified for his life.

"That poor kid probably thinks you want him fired. Where were you holding your badge?" Castle asked, checking Beckett up and down.

"In the waist band. He won't be, unless he tipped off those reporters." Beckett flicked the waist band of the boxers out and let it snap back to her waist, leaving Rick gawking.

"Are you seriously taking action on that?" Castle asked, making his way to the trolley of food, lifting the lids off of the plates, distracting himself from Beckett's waist.

"They had no right to come up here and take pictures of us. The hotel must have a privacy policy. One of the staff must have tipped them off."

"Maybe. But it's their job to hunt down stories, like it is mine to make them up."

"Y'know, you could swap jobs and do very well in each other's place," Beckett laughed, taking a plate of pancakes. "You've been hunting for stories with me for years and she's about to make one up about us."

Castle didn't say anything, he just took his plate and sat over on the couch. A made up story, that's all they were. His fantasy between them made into a story for Rook and Nikki. But if a relationship between them was a made up story, what was last night? Or her crying in his apartment? He didn't say anything on the subject again, he just ate quietly, earning curious glances from Kate while she ate.

**Okay I had one really long chapter written so I decided to split it into two chapters. It might work out better!**

**This wasn't the most exciting but I wanted to get the papz in on them.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**LilyPetal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the last chapter, I didn't make the writing any different between the A/Ns and the actual story. I hate that so much! I felt like such an idiot. My line disappeared. Whoops! **

Kate and Castle made it back to Castle's loft after having breakfast and making a call to the manager in the hotel, who said there would be an inquiry within his security personnel. They sat down in his kitchen stools unsure what to do for the rest of the day. Beckett had the day off for the first time in so long. She needed the weekend off. She hadn't had so much fun in years.

"I should go wake Alexis and ask about last night."

"Oh she had that date, didn't she?"

"It wasn't a date." Castle defended. "It was just a concert. With a boy I haven't met yet. And she can't date anyone I haven't met yet. Not a date."

"Martha was there, nothing bad could have happened,"

"My mother being there is _exactly_ why something bad could have happened." Castle explained. "She seems to think she is still as young as Alexis sometimes, and believe me, I've been told what she was like when she was Alexis's age."

"I can't imagine what you were like as a teenager. Well I can, but it seems wrong,"

"I was a fine kid. I just made a bit of trouble here and there."

"Here and there?"

"And everywhere else. Schools didn't agree with me."

"So what did you do between schools you were kicked out of?"

"Library. Oh Mrs Kemp, she was some librarian... she liked stacking those bottom shelves..."

"Wow, um, I did not need to know that," Beckett chuckled.

"She wasn't an _old_ librarian. She was interning, I think. Must have been about twenty or so."

"And you were?"

"Oh wow, um about thirteen,"

"Oh jesus," Beckett laughed.

"You never liked an older figure of authority?" Castle asked her, watching her eyes drop and her teeth curling around her lip.

"I was a junior, and I had this economics teacher. I think every girl in the school had a crush on him."

"I miss being the guy every girl had a crush on?"

"Really? You were the _it_ guy?"

"Kinda. I had the 'bad-boy' façade because I kept jumping schools. Rumours spread and I did nothing to stop them. It was _awesome_. I didn't even have to be a jock to do it either, I was a complete nerd but with a pair of sunglasses."

"You were the kid in school who broke hearts."

"Possibly. First boyfriend, what age were you?"

"Sixteen. Todd Barker. He was a year above me. He got me into motorcycles." she told him, a dreamy expression covering her face, though Castle was sure it was for her motorcycle, more than the guy. "What about you?"

"Fifteen. Jennifer Manning. Wow that was embarrassing."

"Embarrassing how?"

"Well we were dating a while and she invited me over to her house, and said her parent's weren't home. So me, being a fifteen year old boy, rode my bike 40 minutes to get over there. We were fooling around on her bed when her dad walked in and went crazy. She told him that I was asking her to do things to me when it was really her. She wasn't allowed see a 'arrogant perverted idiot' like me again."

"That would definitely be embarrassing."

"Scarred for me a while. I wouldn't trust any girl who said her parents weren't home after that. But then again, my mother was an actress and was never home so that didn't matter," Castle smirked. Beckett almost missed the cocky remarks that Castle made. They were less frequent now-a-days. They always made her laugh, even if she didn't show it. She would just roll her eyes and laugh to herself in silence.

"Your mother left you alone all day long in your house?"

"When I was fourteen I started paying off the nanny to leave the apartment but then she found out and just got rid of her. My mother realised I could take care of myself if I was clever enough to bribe the nanny about stealing our food."

"That made sense to her?"

"Apparently so! So I had the apartment on 5th all day until my mother would return home after a Broadway show or some play."

"And now she has your apartment all day while you run after murderers."

"I think it's a fair deal, after all," Castle joked.  
>"Where is Martha anyway?" Beckett asked. She knew Rick's mother enough to know that she was a morning person, even if she was out the night before.<p>

"I dare not check. I know Alexis is in bed, she texted me but nothing from my mother,"

"Finding love with Mr. JDF?"

"Probably. She hasn't seen anyone since Chet, I think this will be good for her."

"I feel like a teenager again talking about first boyfriends," Kate said, thinking back to their previous conversation.

"I still am a teenager," Castle grinned.

"That's impressive, since your daughter is 18."

"I'm magic! Speaking of teenager talk and firsts, who was your first?"

"My first, oh god. I haven't thought of him in years. I was eighteen, just before we graduated. Simon Kendall. He was... strange. I think that's why I liked him. He geeked out at these massive old computers, which were state of the art back then. I joined the AV club and met him in my final year."

"You were an AV nerd?"

"No I was admiring the Simon mostly. And I was told the AV club looked good on a résumé."

"I thought I was bad. I almost joined the cheerleaders to get to know Lucy Saunders."

"Oh you did not!" Beckett laughed, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Nope, almost. Besides, she liked the 'mysterious, quiet guys who lived in their journals.' That thing was a pain. Spent a whole weekend of writing fake entries so it looked like I had the thing for a while. I think I wrote my first short murder story in that thing and realised I could be creative with it."

"So you two dated?"

"I wouldn't say dated, but we found another activity we enjoyed." Castle raised his eyebrows, hinting at what Kate had already guessed.

"What age were you?"

"Sixteen, I think. I didn't spend long at that school, so I didn't see her much after that. Now that I think about it, I hate to imagine the damage I did..."

"What do you mean?"

"After that, it was a string of girls... they all kept telling me that I was their first so I'd play along and say it was mine too. I was a pig."

"You really were..."

"It got worse through college, I was horrible. I had a few steady girlfriends but when I was single, I had about six 'date-girls' going on at the same time. I only really snapped out of it when Meredith told me she was pregnant and we organised a wedding within a month. I'm so glad Alexis is so different to me."

"So you got married when she was pregnant with Alexis?"

"Nope. We got married when she faked a pregnancy to marry me. She claimed she had a miscarriage but I hardly left her side. She later admitted to faking it. Alexis came a year later and Meredith left two years after that."

"She left when Alexis was only two?"

"Yeah, she was never the mothering type. She never bonded with Alexis, she left her with me or a nanny while she was off acting. So I started staying home a lot more and me and Alexis, we just grew really close. I don't think she really likes seeing her mother that much... once in a while is fine but she drives her insane."

"Is that what it was like with you and Martha? She was off acting all the time,"

"Sorta, but I never had another parental figure to compare her too."

Beckett reached for Castle's hand. She knew he didn't need it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate it. He smiled back to her, biting onto his tongue, wanting to just say something, anything that would make her his.

But Beckett wasn't looking at him, not directly. There was a emptiness behind her eyes, a familiar one when she thought of her mother but he couldn't place the emotion behind it.

He just took in a short breath to ask her what she was thinking about when the front door opened and a very hungover and fatigued Martha Rodgers walked in.

"Speak of the Devil!" Rick shouted, becoming aware of her hangover. Beckett's hand was left empty and strangely feeling lonely. "We were just gossiping about you, mother,"

"All naughty things I hope," she said, kicking off her shoes as soon as her feet hit the wooden floors of the apartment. Her dress was creased and her hair was a mess.

"I don't think I have to. You look the part!" Rick almost sang out in laughter then paused and shuddered.

"Kiddo, if I was going to look the part of a woman who just slept her way around the night, my dress would be ripped. But... John has much more respect for dresses than any other man I ever knew... that didn't sound right."

"You left Alexis to get home alone, mother," Rick's face stoned into a serious mask. "I thought you would be reasonable."

"I did not! JD, the young one, left her home. They had a driver or something,"

"He left her home- he came here- she-"

"And he came _back to the party_ promptly!" Martha edged over to the kitchen island. "Coffee, please, Richard."

"I hope he did, if he came up here, I swear I will-"

"Rick," Kate put her hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down. "It's Alexis, remember. Reasonable and sensible." Kate couldn't think of a moment she respected Castle more than when he was talking about Alexis or protecting her or worrying about her. She though it was incredible how diverse his character was, but that's what made him such a great father. He could be a best friend, an authority figure and a confidant, whichever Alexis needed.

"I better go. I think I'll hit the gym. You go wake Alexis up and grill her," Beckett jumped off the stool and grabbed her bag and coat and headed to the door, giving Martha a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you again," she said to the older woman, who returned the greeting with a wave goodbye.

Beckett hadn't left the apartment 10 minutes when Rick got a text from her, simply stating "You leave me giggling like I'm fifteen again! I'm going to get you back."

Rick didn't reply straight away, he had no idea what to say to her and felt all his years of writing had been thrown out of the window. After a few minutes of pondering he just sent back "You're on."

**This chapter left me slightly deflated. I didn't like how it went... I'll be working on scenes in between the latest few episodes if I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we go, Chapter Seven. I think this is the furthest I've ever progressed with a story. :) I just love these guys so much, and the weekly episodes are a constant reminder. Though we're on Episode 17 so the end of the series is closing in. Nooooooooo! This will be my last update for a couple weeks. I have exams coming up (Phewwie).**

**I would also like to congratulate my lovely friend for FINALLY finding my secret fanfiction page. Well done, dear. :)**

**And onto the story.**

**Oh wait, I don't think I've done a disclaimed for this story...**

**Disclaimer: If I did in any way own Castle, him and Beckett would be making beautiful Caskett babies on TV already. ;) Or making a fair attempt at it anyway.**

**I have just finished Naked Heat and Ordered Heat Rises. It should be here in about two weeks maybe. Naked heat was Fantastic!**

Kate had tried to make it up to Castle for her behaviour towards him during the case involving the Mayor but no matter what she said or did, she felt he wasn't really forgiving her. He'd tell her that he was in the wrong and was biased but she wouldn't drop it so they agreed eventually that instead of trying to make it up to each other, they'd just try become friendly towards each other again. Not on cases though. They started to have dinner together more often and go see Movies and just spend time together without the stress of work to get in their way.

"It wasn't what I had expected at all." Kate said as she walked out of the Movie theatre, arms linked with Rick.

"I liked it, I'm just disappointed in the lack of action involved. He didn't even hit the guy."

"I don't think he would have. He blamed himself more than the other guy. He drove her away,"

"I was more excited about the Nikki Heat trailer at the start!"

"I am not going to see that with you,"

"What? But what about the premier!"

"The _premier?_ You failed to mention that!"

Castle was just about to defend himself when a girl's high pitched voice filled the air. Instinctively Kate reached for her gun but the source of the scream came running towards them, wielding a book.

"Oh my gosh, it's actually Rick Castle! I-I-I-I- Oh god I'm blubbering. Will you sign my book, please?" Her accent was thick and southern, like her boots and jacket. She looked like a cowgirl lost in New York. "My Ma will _die_ when she hears about this!" The woman shoved the book into Ricks hands and dug around her large handbag for a Sharpie.

"I really hope she doesn't." Rick laughed slightly, opening the book and taking the Sharpie from the woman.

"When I moved up here my Ma wasn't happy, mostly because of the murders in your books but then I told her I'd carry a book and open wherever I went so I if I met you. And I told her Nikki Heat would be around."

"I prefer Beckett," Kate joked, but her tone was quite flat, annoyed at the thought that Nikki was real and she was forgotten about.

"Oh my gosh, you're Kate Beckett. My Ma will love this!

"What's your name? Or am I making this out to your mother?" Rick asked politely, looking at the girl who was flustered and very red in the face. Kate rolled her eyes, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh um Jessie, and Maud please too, that's Ma."

"Dear Jessie and Maud..." Castle hummed the rest of what he was writing and snapped the book closed. "For you." he handed the book and Sharpie back to Jessie. She squealed and hugged him and ran off, pulling her phone out of her bag.

"That doesn't happen often anymore. When I was writing Storm, I carried a marker with me wherever I went. The fans are getting older though. I think I've gotten old..."

"We all get old, Castle." Kate said, her attitude still reflecting the earlier eye-roll. "you actually hold your age well,"

"I hold my age well? I'm not that old. I'm just... old enough to have an 18 year old daughter."

"Smooth. You have changed though. As I recall, the first time we met, you had a small bit of a goatee going on,"

"And you had a boy-cut!"

"I did not! It was a very feminine hair cut." Kate defended herself, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Compared to...?"

"All right, I had my hair cut because I was splattered with the insides of a corpse and no matter how many times I washed it, it felt like it was still there..."

"How did you get splattered?"

"I'm not getting into it," The look on Kate's face told Castle that he didn't need an explanation to know how horrible the situation was. They walked in silence until they got to Castle's building, the closer of the two from the Movie theatre.

"C'mon, I've half a bottle of wine upstairs," he said, opening the door and standing back for her to enter.

"I am working tomorrow. And if we have another body drop, so are you,"

"It's wine! How harmful can it be!"

"Oh fine," Kate said, not really wanting to hesitate. She still felt insecure on where she stood with Castle. She was sometimes uncomfortable in his loft since she kept thinking about ripping his clothes off whenever they were alone there. She knew he was thinking the same thing, the night in the hotel proved it, but she didn't feel like breaking down that barrier any time soon.

The elevator clinked loudly as they reached the top floor. The doors opened and Beckett stepped out first, as usual and waited for Castle to open his door.

The loft was very warm, which was bliss against their cold cheeks. She shed her coat and scarf which Castle took and hung by the door. She sank into his couch, taking in as much heat from the room as she could. Rick joined her, after discarding his own coat and fetching two glasses of red wine.

"How do you get used to fans running up for your autograph. It would completely unnerve me."

"No you just chase people wielding guns instead. I chose my weapon, it was pen and paper, the fans are just a accessory. I got used to it when Derrick Storm became big."

"So it just became normal?" Beckett tucked her feet under her, getting more comfortable.

"More-so when I made my website and the larger book releases."

"You're ego swells a little bit more every time you sign a book, doesn't it."

"It didn't until I received a letter from James Patterson, claiming to love Storm. I thought I was a joke and wrote back _Ha nice try kid. Why would Patterson waste his time on me?_ Then I got a phone call. Number one moment in my life besides birth of Alexis."

"He just called you up like that?"

"Yeah it was amazing. Shortly after, we started playing poker."

"I haven't played poker in ages," Beckett music, remembering how she kicked Castle's ass in poker when she played with the Montgomery and of course, later that week when she played for gummy bears, and not clothing like Castle had suggested.

"I have my table right over there," Castle gestured towards the corner of the room.

"Not tonight, I am beat. And this wine isn't helping."

"I have the spare room, if you want,"

"No it's okay. Alexis might get the wrong impression,"

"True. She should be back soon. She went to see a play with a friend of hers."

"Oh this boy she's seeing,"

"I have no idea, could very well be. They have quite a few double dates,"

Beckett and Castle chatted until she felt incapable of talking anymore. They had polished off the wine long ago and she just wanted to scrub her make up off and curl into her bed. She pulled herself off of the sofa and went for her coat and boots. Castle himself yawned as he stood up, walking towards the door to open it.

"Always a pleasure, detective" Castle said, rubbing his eyes in yet another yawn white holding the shoulders of Kate's coat up for her to slip into.

"It is, isn't it," Kate smiled. Then to Rick surprise, Kate leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, innocent to any on looker, but to them-it was almost as if Kate was saying "I'm ready,"

Before Castle could respond, the door had closed and Kate was gone. He knew better than to run after her, especially since he had neither shoes or a coat on and she would be gone by the time he had made it down.

He pressed the tips of this fingers to his lips for a brief moment before grinning like the Cheshire Cat and sauntering into his room.

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I'm terrible with filling spaces and time. I do hope you enjoyed it though.**

**LilyPetal**


End file.
